Acting Different
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Robin is an actress who has had a questionable past, but with her new life it's all behind her. Or so she thought. M for violence/ Implied Gore.


"God, it just feels too surreal." The blonde man stated. "You know, my wife loves you, and she's been wanting to kinda, like, show you off to our kids. But all of your previous movies have been too complicated for children she feels and it's like a dream come true now that you're going to be starring in an old fairy tale! That and you're on my show."

"Fufu, yes I am quite excited as well. It's a story I know fairly well and grew up with. When I was first approached about it, I was all too excited to finally be able to make a historically accurate fairy tale come to life. It has been somewhat of a let down to not have everything exactly as I imagined it but I'm still happy with the direction we're going." The raven haired woman responded.

"Now what do you mean? I've known the story since I was a kid, but it's just a fairy tale right? Made up story to tell kids and parents that are just fun." The blond retorted.

"Well yes and no. The story is more of an exaggerated truth. See, in the story, the girl is to be wedded off to a prince of a neighboring kingdom. In actual history, she was to be wedded to the king of that neighboring kingdom. Set to produce an heir for him." The raven haired woman explained.

"Oh, wow, that took a turn. Is that going to be movie?" The blonde asked skeptically.

"No, they wanted to keep it closer to the fairy tale." She replied.

"Thank goodness, I was worried for a seconnd. Well I'm just glad this story is being made into a movie, it seems to be about time. I grew up with it, like so many others, and I would like my kids to grow up with it too. I'm curious though, does she actually marry the king?" The blonde questions, somewhat scared of the answer.

"She does, but many years later once she is of age. She also, almost redeeming the dark reality of it all, murders him on their wedding night." She told him, a small smile creeping onto her face. That was the "good part" in her opinion.

"That's, still terribly dark for a fairy tale." The man grimaced.

That was yet another interview. She didn't mind them really. She enjoyed talking to people and if it entertained some people too, it wasn't all bad. She just wished it wasn't always a questionaire of how to market her movie. She wanted to give real opinions maybe just explain more of the history behind the story. It was okay though, she never expected for anyone to treat her as an intellectual. She was just a face on the TV screen that portrayed a character you liked.

It was the same routine as she left the show too. A large crowd gathered behind ropes all reaching out for her. Holding out posters, magazines or camera or phone. Wanting a signiture or a picture. This wasn't so bad though. She loved meeting people. She would usually iniate conversation with them, asking them about their day or anything other than her. She wanted to treat them as a friend more than a fan. She believed that to be better than to seem like a distant figure.

A loud crack was heard in the middle of the small crowd. People collectively screamed as they dispersed, all fleeing away from the man holding a gun. The security she was provided also fled, saying something about not being paid enough for this. She was petrified. Unable to move or speak, she watched as the man checked his surroundings. Seeing it was all clear, he holstered his gun and pulled out a long knife. A sick grin spreading over his face as he stalked towards her. Her ears were still ringing from the gunshot. She could barely hear him as he approached. She managed to step back a few steps, only to be met by a wall.

"I'm alittle upset I don't have more time with you. I wasn't expecting them to run, but I'll just have to try and in enjoy the time we have." The man said, checking his watch as he finally stood in front of her. "I've been paid quite a pretty penny to make this as gruesome as I can." He told her, his smile growing wider and that much more wicked. He grabbed her by the face, pushing the back of her head into the wall. He skimmed his knife over her cheek, drawing an invisible line down her jaw and to her neck. Her knees must have gave out from the violent shaking because he was now kneeling over her somewhat. She closed her eyes, unable to bear the sight of him any longer and just wishing for it to be over quickly. She had accepted that she was going to die right now. She felt the knife press against her skin. Soon she felt a spray of warm liquid and the pressure from him hand fade. She had imagined death would hurt more than this, but maybe it was just her luck that it would be this gentle.

"Oi, you alright?" A voice asked. She opened her eyes to find a young man with short green hair crouched in front of her. She had no idea what was going on so she sat there silently. "Oi, can you hear me?" He asked again. She tried to collect herself enough to create a response.

"Y-yes." Was all she could get out.

"Good, you okay?" He asked again. She nodded her head, "I think I am." She responded, checking her neck for any cuts. She felt a small sting as she felt her neck causing her to wince.

"It's not deep, barely broke the skin. Here." She looked up to see he had offered her a black piece of cloth. "Hold that to it for a bit. It's not bleeding much but it will help keep it clean." She accepted as she placed it against the cut. He sat down next to her, bringing a bottle of rum to his lips as he took a large swig.

"Would you like some? Might ease you some." He commented, holding out the bottle for her. She took in the state of herself, she was shaking. She was just moments away from death and then, wait, what did happen? She searched the ground in front of her, finding the man who had assaulted her lying motionless by the curb. He was covered by a jacket so she couldn't make out his injuries but he seemed to be dead with all the blood pooled around him.

"He's not going anywhere." He said, taking another drink. "Cops should be here soon." She looked back at him, why was he so calm? How did he save her? One of her questions was answered as she noticed the three swords in his lap. He held up the drink in offering once more. She slowly took it, finding the burn of the alcohol uncomfortable at first but it did numb a bit of the pain and shaking. They sat there till the cops came.

They asked her what had happened. She told them everything she could recall. The biggest problem was that she didn't know what happened to her attacker. She had said the man the brought in with her would know more. She now stood outside of the police station, staring at the ground, waiting. She had been released an hour ago and they had offered to take her where ever she needed. They had been more than comforting when they recognized her. A few had guiltily asked for an autograph for their girlfriend or wife. She happily obliged, just thankful the whole event was over. It helped ease her.

"Assholes." A voice complained. She looked over to find the green haired man walking out of the station, securing his swords to his side once again. He glanced her direction, taking a second look to find that she was still there. "What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"I was, hoping to thank you. For saving me." She confessed. He looked surprised for a second, before he turned to walk away.

"Don't need to." He told her, walking toward the street and sitting on a bus stop bench. She followed him to the street standing on the sidewalk at the bus stop. He onpened one of his eyes, seeing that she had followed. "How's your neck?" He asked breaking the silence.

"They said I was lucky he didn't get a chance to cut me deeper. Where he was aiming they said if I didn't bleed to death, I'd choke on my own blood till I suffocated." She replied. Jumping at a small realizeation. She dug into her purse and pulled out the black bandanna he lent her. "Thank you." She held the cloth out for him. He took back, tying it around his left arm before settling back into the bench.

"Why haven't you gone home?" He asked, a hint of annoyance showing through.

"I'm afraid I don't live here, and the hotel I'm staying at is across town. I figured I could ride the bus like you." She answered.

"Tch, the bus doesn't run this late." He informed.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked, curious as to why he would just sit at the bus stop.

"To sleep." Was all he gave her.

"I'm sure the hotel I'm staying at has a room for you, if you'd like. It's the least I could do." She offered. He pondered it for a bit before accepting. He could use good nights sleep and a bed didn't sound half bad.

"Sure." He agreed. She had called them a cab. Ironically enough, the bus stop bench was an ad for a taxi service. When they were dropped off, the cab driver offered to cover the drive himself in exchange for an autograph. She happily signed the piece of paper the man had and even offered to take a picture with him for being so kind. The green haired man watched in confusion, not knowing why her signiture and a picture made the man so happy. He decided not to worry about it, figuring he was just a pervert who saw her as an attractive woman.

She had gotten him a room that was right next to hers, he didn't know how to feel about that. She led him to the room next to her's, turning to him offering him the key.

"Thank you." He said, as he took the key card for his room.

"Hmm, no, thank you. I am in debt to for saving my life tonight. Not many would risk their lives for a complete stranger." She reasoned. Sticking in her key card before opening her door.

"Zoro."

"Hm?" She turned back to see him facing toward her but not meeting her eyes.

"Roronoa Zoro. It's impolite to ask one's name without introducing yourself first." He told her.

"Nico Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled as he too now was about to head into his room. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked suddenly. He gave her a questioning look.

"I was also hoping to treat you to breakfast. If you would like." She explained.

He shrugged, "I don't have anything else to do." He went into room, closing the door behind him. She smiled to herself before entering her own room. This was certainly, an eventful night.

Robin woke up as the sun shined into her room. She had slept in far longer than she had planned. Blaming the traumatic event from last night she got ready for day. As she exited the shower, she heard the room next to her's shower start up. She got dressed and waited a moment before going to check to see if he was indeed still there. Hoping to give him ample time to be dressed.

She decided a half hour was long enough. She knocked on his door. Hearing an audible thump before the door's lock start to click open. He cracked the door to see who it was, seeing it was her, he opened it wider.

"Morning, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." He replied, his tone suggesting that he had completely forgot he agreed to go to breakfast with her. As he closed his door, he asked "So, where are we going?"

"I believe the hotel was offering a free breakfast, but it might be too late for that." She explained as she started to think of other ideas.

"Couldn't hurt to check." He commented. They walked to hotel lobby, finding it to be empty of pretty anything. Zoro saught out for the service desk employee, hoping to ask about breakfast.

"Oi, is the free breakfast over?" He called out from behind the counter. The woman working the lobby that morning was rummaging through files in another room. She was still in plain sight but she couldn't exactly see anyone who approached the counter. She turned to see that she had been asked a question.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what can I help you with?" She apologized, rushing to the counter.

"I was just wondering if the free breakfast was already over." He pointed to the empty lobby area he assumed the food would be.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my co-worker didn't show up so I wasn't able to slip out from the desk to prepare anything." She informed. "There's a cafe next door. The foods okay but the coffee is good. I can give you a coupon since we didn't serve breakfast." Zoro didn't hesitate to take her up on that offer. Sure, he didn't know about the complimentry breakfast till 5 minutes ago, but he still felt entitled to it. Robin and him walked across the street to the cafe the woman suggested to them. Robin was actually thrilled about the cafe, the aroma of their coffee filled her with joy. Robin found them a small table and one of the waitresses came to give them a menu.

Robin skimmed through the small menu, finding little choice in her food options. Zoro had been more concerned with the beverage portion.

"Can't I just get a normal damn coffee?!" He thought aloud. Frustrated with all of the complicated names.

"You can. It's the first one." She pointed out. He looked back up to the top of the menu, easily spotting it. His face tinged slightly pink from completely missing it the first time. When the waitress came back, she was followed by 2 other workers.

"Hi, are two ready order?" Her voice was a little uneven, clearly nervous and excited. Robin looked over at Zoro, he simply nodded for her to go first.

"I believe we are, I'll have a black coffee, two sugars and no cream. Also, I'd like mid-day omelette." Robin told her.

"Would like hash browns or country potatos?" The waitress asked, relaxed a bit as she took her order.

"Country, please."

"Alright, and for you?" She asked turning her attention to Zoro.

"Black coffee, and the steak omelette. Country as well." He told her. She jotted everything down, mouthing small bits to herself. "Oh, and can we get them in to-go boxes?" The waitress looked up in confusion.

"We have to go somewhere, so we might have to eat on the way." Zoro explained, not looking at Robin's equally confused expression. The waitress sadly nodded yes, and the three girls all turned away. Slightly depressed that they wouldn't be able to spend more time around Robin. Zoro turned back to see Robin still questioning why he had said that.

"I don't know what the deal is, but I don't like people watching me eat like that." Zoro explained. "First the cab driver kept giving you eyes from the rear view mirror. Now three girls at this cafe tried to cozy up to you." Robin suppressed a chuckle, finding his lack of knowledge about her rather charming. She simply figured he knew who she was and wasn't a fan of her movies.

"It's rather odd for me to find someone who doesn't recognize me." Robin told him, an amused smile playing on her lips. "Though, I never really mind the attention. I guess I'll have to find a way to make it up to them." Zoro cocked an eyebrow at that, wondering what the hell she was going on about. The waitress came back, alone this time, with two mugs of their coffee. Zoro was about to say that he wanted the coffee to go too when the waitress spoke first.

"You can have these mugs so we can refill them. Once your food is ready, I'll give you both a fresh cup to go." She smiled, hoping she was making a good impression.

"That's fantastic, thank you dear. Um, is there anything you or your friends would want? I'm sorry I can't stay. I'd be happy to get picture with you all." Robin suggested, making the girls face light up with a large gasping smile.

"Oh my god! Yes! Thank you! I was so nervous to ask! Ah, I'll tell the others!" And she hurried off, informing her co workers what had just happened. Zoro, still completely clueless about was going on, just sighed and let it happen. When they were given their check Robin reached for her wallet in her purse when Zoro handed the girl a few bills. Robin looked up in surprise, as did the waitress. Zoro had handed her $20 more than the bill even cost. He just gathered up their boxed and got ready to go.

Zoro was now standing at the entrance of the cafe, holding two boxes of their food and both coffee cups. While Robin, posed for the number of pictures with the three girls. Signing a coffee mug for each of them. She happily waved goodbye to the girls as she walked back to Zoro.

"Sorry, they were just so happy. I couldn't leave so soon." She apologized. They walked back to the hotel, sipping their coffee on the way. When Zoro was about to depart to his own room, Robin stopped him.

"Would you mind joining me in my room? I figured we could at least eat together, get to know each other a little more." Robin suggested. Zoro followed her into her room. They both sat on her bed, as they ate away.

"Thank you. For paying, I thought I was suppose to treat you to breakfast though." She teased, still genuinely curious why he paid.

"You payed for the room, I was just returning the favor." He answered. Taking another bite of his omelette and potatos.

"I hardly believe you owed me anything." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You payed for the room." He reasoned. She couldn't really find a reason to get mad at him. He was far to kind to her and he held no expectations of her. Even after saving her life, he still felt he should return her favor.

"Thank you." She whispered, now staring solemnly into her cup. He looked up, half ready take another bite with the fork inches from his mouth. He couldn't find out why her attitude had changed so suddenly. She looked scared and confused. He then remembered she was almost killed not even 12 hours ago. He was about to try to comfort her when suddenly the door to the room burst open.

"ROBIN?!" Both of them turned to see an over excited red head. "Robin!" The red head rushed over and quickly wrapped her arms around Robin. Who, had since just a moment ago, started smiling again. Robin returned the embrace, thankful to have another friendly presence around her. She looked at Zoro who she believed would be fairly confused about all of this. She was surprised to find he had half drawn out one of his swords, ready to cut down this new face.

"Nami, I'd like you to meet, Zoro. He's reason why I was able to call you last night." Robin told her. "Zoro, this Is Nami, a friend of mine." Robin gave a quick glance to his hand, where he sheathed his blade fully again. Relaxing a bit knowing the new person was a friend.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Nami breathed, now turning her attention to Zoro. "You, don't you think you could have been a little quicker?! She could have had her throat slit!"

"Nami, please, it's just a scratch and he did far more than the other security provided." Robin said, trying to calm her frantic friend.

"And that's another thing, I'm gonna have that station bankrupt by tomorrow. Who the hell leaves the person their body guarding when they are actually in danger?" Nami huffed, clearly furious about all of this but still just as glad that Robin was alive.

Nami had been on the phone for the remainder of their breakfast. Robin was a little upset she didn't get to have more of a conversation with Zoro, but Nami being there was just as welcomed.

"Okay, so, I we have to talk buisness Robin." Nami told her, sitting next to her on the bed. Zoro took that as his cue to leave. He grabbed both boxes and got up to head to his room. Robin watched silently, almost hoping that he would still stay. She couldn't find the reason for it, but she just wanted him to stay. Even if for a moment longer. He left the room, leaving Robin and Nami to discuss current affairs.

Hours had past, since she left. Not that anyone wouldn't notice, she was loud and obnoxious. He took this as his time to get in a little exercise. Push-ups, crunches, planks, whatever he could get done in this tiny space. He was about to start his 3rd set of sit-ups when heard a knock on his door. He figured he knew who it was but he didn't see why she had to come by. He opened the door, finding Robin standing there, albeit awkwardly and nervously, holding take out chinese food in her hands.

"I figured we could have dinner, it's late and we haven't eaten since noon." She suggested. He didn't really know how to answer delicately, not wanting to settle for the usual whatever he reserved for a situation like this. Almost as if knowing his indecision to speak, his stomach spoke for him. The loud growl that echoed from within in him gave him a much more gentle way of saying yes.

"I could use a break." He moved as to beckon her inside. She happily entered, laying out the numerous take out boxes on the bed, careful to keep it clean.

"A break from what?" She asked, quickly grabbing one of the boxes she wanted.

"I was just doing some small exercising. I didn't realize how much of an appetite I had built up till you mentioned food." He grabbed a box too, checking it's contents before being satisfied with his choice.

"Hm, I figured it would be nice. Since I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Nami, has a flight home set up for me." She told him, resigning herself to head of his bed. Her legs extended and she was leaning back on the headboard.

"Who is she? She was far too loud and demanding." He commented, leaning against the wall.

"She' my friend, and my agent or manager. However you want to say it, but she helps me find work or get the most out of a contract." She said inbetween bites.

"I don't see how that could possibly be a bad idea." He stated, she caught his obvious sarcasm as a way of still looking out for her.

"She's never forced me to do anything I don't want to. She's the closest friend I have above all else. It's one of the reasons I've made it so far in life." Robin explained. The slight change in tone at the end told Zoro there was a darker meaning behind that, but he didn't want to bring that up now of all times.

"Ah, as long as you're happy with it. I wouldn't be able to stand her for much longer than the time I was in there. Much less how long I could hear her yelling." Zoro commented.

"She is quite loud, but she was just, over zealous. She thought I was seriously hurt and being almost like sisters, it's not an easy thing to get over." Robin said.

"Ah, I can't relate." he said. He had finished his first box. He was eyeing one of the others but hesitated to pick another one.

Robin noticed his reluctantcy, thinking maybe he thought she was only offering him a box.

"Go ahead, I got them for you." She offered. "I won't eat it all, and I'd hate for it to go to waste." He immediately thanked her before quickly tearing into more food. "Another thing, Nami had brought something up earlier, I was hoping to discuss with you." He gave her his full attention. He had already heard the conversation they had, since the red head seemed to want to announce it to the world, but he was wondering what her opinion of it was.

"I was hoping, maybe, if you would like. That you could be hired on as a, personal bodyguard for me." She said, gauging his reaction as he continued to eat. Seeing no real response she decided to continue. "I'd be more than happy to pay you, I'm not made of money but, I'd be happy to provide you with whatever you asked if it's possible. You would only really need to be around me when I go out in , due to recent events, won't be often. We can even compensate for any transportation to your own home. Naturally, we'd pay for housing near me so when you are needed, it's easier for both of us. Car, house, food, everything would be paid for on top of a normal salary." She stopped for second to catch her breath.

"If I say no?" He asked, finishing his second box.

"Well, then I can help pay for your ride home, where ever that may be. I will also provide a payment for your service the other night." She explained, becoming much less animate about the alternative. He seemed to be thinking it over. Robin was nearly choking on the suspense. She had hoped she made it seem as enticing of an opprotunity as she could, but she had no real clue what he might have wanted. She just basically offered him everything. Nami had definitely rubbed off on her, albeit not well. She was just trying to buy him at this point.

"Can I think about it?" He asked, breaking the slight tension in the room.

"Of course, I understand it's asking alot and so suddenly." She said. He still seemed to mulling it over in his mind.

"She doesn't seem to think it's a good idea, why do you?" He questioned. She had forgotten he could hear Nami, no doubt hearing the girl's protests.

"She doesn't think we can trust you. I saw how you instinctively went for your swords when she rushed in. I'm thankful you didn't react too hastily with her." She morbidly joked.

"She didn't have any threat in her eyes, but I wasn't going to let my guard down around a woman like her." He said, no doubt commenting on her devious personality.

"That may be wise. She's definitely fond of conning young men." She informed.

"I'm no fool. She's also probably used to getting her way." He assumed. Robin only giggled at his accurate assumption, he was able to read people so well it seemed.

"So, what do you do that would earn you such a following?" He asked, curious as to why people were so kind to her and also as to why someone would try to kill her.

"I'm an actress. As to why someone would be after my life, I haven't the slightest clue." She told him. He seemed surprised at first to find out she was an actress, but quickly accepted it as fact as he vaguely remembered seeing her face on a poster somewhere.

"Are you any good?" He asked, with a slight teasing undertone.

"I believe so, yes. Why?"

"Ah, just wondering if people are just fond of a pretty face."

"Is that what I look like to you? A pretty face?" She asked, teasing him back but still a little saddened he had such a shallow view of her.

"No, but most people don't look at people like me." He answered back seriously. "I can tell you're a decent actor maybe even a great one. I just want to know why you think you'll need a body guard for the future. It wasn't just some random occurance was it?" He was getting back into the serious conversation. Trying to put a reason behind all of her actions and the attacker's as well.

"He said, he was paid to kill me. He was also told to make it 'gruesome' as he put it. Meaning to me, that someone really does have it out for me." She told him. He looked her over a bit, seeing that she was indeed shaken by all of this. He let out a deep sigh. He cleared off the bed of food, placing it on the small chair that was left in the room. Robin was about to get up, seeing as he would probably like to sleep in his own bed. She was surprised to see he just sat against the wall that faced the bed, his swords resting on his shoulder.

"How long have you been acting?" He asked, starting the conversation back up. She resigned her self back onto the bed. Lying on it with her head resting at the foot of the bed.

"A little over 15 years." Zoro seemed completely blindsided by that number.

"Since you were 5?!" He exclaimed. She only laughed, he really could read people well but she still had the looks of a 20 year old.

"I'm 30 Zoro." He gave her a once over, still not convinced she was telling the truth but saw no reason for her to lie about her age.

"That witch using the same aging spell too? Or is she actually the same age she looks?" He asked, seriously worried about that woman now.

"Fufufufu, no spell, and yes. She is 20 now, I believe. She's only been my manager for the past couple of years." She smiled. They talked for what seemed like hours even though they rarely spoke to each other. Long pauses between what one another would say kept them satisfied. Robin hadn't realized how tired she really was, she dozed off in Zoro's bed. Zoro didn't mind. He took the spare blanket and placed it over her. Content with his spot against the wall. He watched her sleep peacefully, a graceful smile on her lips as she snoozed on. He figured she hadn't slept very well the night before. Terrified of the events the previous night. He kept a watchful eye on her. He kept contemplating his decision in head as he too, dozed off to sleep.

They both woke up to a pounding on the door, both of them sleepily opened their eyes just in time to see Nami burst through the door.

"ROBIN?!" Nami shouted, scanning for her friend. Seeing Robin just waking up on the bed eased her frantic emotions. Zoro had already been on his feet, hand ready to unsheath his sword, but once again finding it to be just the red headed girl.

"Jesus Robin, you scared the crap out of me." Nami sighed. Slumping onto her knees from the stress. "It's time to go. I had your bags picked up from your other room. We're just waiting on you."

Robin let out a yawn, looking over at Zoro. He was tying his swords to his waist, clearly getting ready to leave as well. She still didn't have an answer from him, but decided not to worry herself over it. It was decision, she would respect it.

Zoro wasn't used to airports. He'd been in one once before. Didn't go so well, they barely let him through the front door with three swords on his waist. Security forced him to place them inside his luggage to be checked in or be arrested. That was a fun night in jail.

He was worried that this would be the same. He was shocked to find out that she had a private jet, and the way to board the private jet was by literally driving onto the tarmac. He always wondered how this worked. No security checks, no lines, no airlane workers to deal with. This was definitely worth the price of a private jet in his opinion. Not to mention the comfort of not having a random stranger next to you. They pulled up to a jet, all ready to depart to Robin's home.

He walked them to the small set of stairs that led inside the plane. Stopping at the foot of them, watching them enter the plane. Robin stopped at the top to see why he wasn't joining them, had he really come all this way just to say goodbye?

"Where is this thing going anyway?" He asked, still not following up the stairs.

"Anywhere you'd like, unless a car would be more sufficient." She replied, thinking he was asking for a ride home. He wasn't going to stay after all. It was probably better this way, she didn't want to cause him anymore trouble and the possibility he could be killed for her was nothing short of, depressing.

"Then where are you going?" He asked.

"I will be heading home, I don't start filming for my new role for another few weeks so I'll just be staying at home till then." She told him, trying to find a way to fit in a farewell with out sounding to effected by his decision. She didn't have her eyes open when she heard heavy boots on the stairway. When she opened her eyes, he was standing directly in front of her. She tried not to jump back in shock, barely able to hold in the small gasp that had appeared.

"Then that's where I'm going." He stated simply, not only to answer her question but to assure her he would keep her safe. She turned around to try and hide her smile. She couldn't explain how this made her feel but she did know, that she was ecstatic he was staying. She took her seat across from Nami, who had a sly smile on her face as she watched Zoro take his seat. Conjuring up her own ideas on why he decided to stay. Neither Robin or Zoro noticed the mischevous glint in her eye, both were staring off out the windows, trying to hide themselves from one another's gaze.

The flight had been long, not that Zoro would know, he fell asleep before the plane left the runway. Robin and Nami had talked the whole way, discussing work related meetings and just everyday events. Planning out days with each other now that Zoro was going to be coming along to watch after them. Shopping was always a favorite activity for Nami and Robin couldn't argue she also liked to have a few spare outfits.

"Wake up!" Nami shouted over her shoulder at Zoro. Zoro stopped his rythmic snoring and peeked out one of his eyes. Seeing that Nami was walking off the plane and Robin was looking at him to follow. He let out a yawn following the girls to the waiting limo.

"Right, so for now, you'll have to stay in a hotel. Tomorrow, I'll come pick you up then we'll get Robin and then we'll go out to the mall and stuff. Sound good, Robin?" Nami asked, having everything planned was going to make her time shopping last longer, so she opted to take full control.

"I don't want to be in a hotel, I'll just sleep on the couch." Zoro said off handedly, watching the buildings pass by.

"Eh? No, I'm not comfortable having you in either of our houses. Thier, how do I put this, expensive. I don't need you dirtying up my place." Nami rejected.

"Nami, it's fine if he stays with me. I'm sure he won't cause any problems." Robin comforted.

"Robin, I don't want him with you alone." Nami reasoned, talking as if he wasn't there.

"Tch, I've spent more time alone with her than anyone these past few days. If I was going to do anything, I would have before, witch." He huffed.

"Fine, but, everything you damage, I'm going to hold you accoutable. I'll charge you for food too." She threatened. Making a note of it on her phone. He cast an annoyed glare before returning to look out the window.

They arrived at a rather large hillside mansion. Walls spanning the front yard reached at least 3 meters tall, keeping any on lookers or curious eyes away from inside. Even the front gate was less than impenetrable. Resembling more of a steel slab than an actual gate.

"I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up, okay? Try and get some sleep." Nami suggested, waving goodbye to Robin and Zoro as she pulled away. Zoro sighed, sleep? Already? It was only 4 PM, he could probably just train or exercise till it was later.

Robin showed him all over her house, ending it at the small room dedicated as a personal library. She grabbed a book for herself and sat on the couch to read. Finding solace within the pages as she sat there. Zoro on the other hand stood around awkwardly, not knowing what he could do.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"He turned to see Robin eyeing him curiously.

"You can make yourself at home, I'm not worried about anything if that's what you think." She told him.

"Nah, I just, where do you think I could workout a bit?" He asked.

"This room would be fine. As long as you don't mind conversation." She smiled, returning to her book. He looked around the room, coming to terms with the new scenery he decided the best place to work out would be right in front of the couch. Right in front of Robin. He started his push ups, deciding he would have to do short sets, he opted to do just one arm at a time.

"Do you always work out this much?" Robin asked, not shying away from her book.

"Mhmm, everyday if I can." He replied.

"Can I ask why?"

"I want to be the worlds strongest swordsman. I can't let a day go by with out pushing myself." He explained.

"Such an odd goal for life, especially in this day and age." She commented.

"Yeah, well, it's my dream and I'm gonna stick with it."

"I like that." She smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How come people are after you?" He questioned, stopping in his routine to look at her. He was serious and wanted answers. Robin, while surprised he asked, knew something like this might pop up.

"An old manager of mine, he's bitter that I left his employ. I know secrets about him and he has secrets about me. When I left, it wasn't under the greatest of standings." She informed, glancing up at his reaction. He didn't seem fazed by her answer.

"So, why not sell him out to the police?"

"Like I said, he has secrets of mine too." She replied.

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not discuss such things."

"Well, I do. If I'm going to be looking out for you, I want to know." He demanded, still talking in a soft tone.

"I have quite a bit of blood on my hands. I've killed a few people, hurt even more. All to protect or save myself. When I moved here illegally, I was going to be put into a sex trafficking ring. The first chance I had, I ran. He helped me out of that hole but into another. I merely acted as bait to lure certain people to him. I never did any of the dirty work myself, but my hands have spilt blood all the same." She finished, not wanting to see what he thought of her. She closed her eyes and waited for his response. She felt him take hold of her hands, curiosity getting the better of her she opened her eyes. He took each hand, tenderly caressing them in his rough calloused ones.

"I've killed more men for my selfish dream than I care to admit. Saving yourself or someone else is the only time when killing is no longer cruel. I see no blood on these hands." He said, placing her hands back into her lap. He started to do crunches, facing Robin as she stared in awe at his words.

"You can be really sweet when you try, you know that?" She told him, smiling again like before. His cheeks flared pink as he tried to ignore the comment.

"Why did you agree to this?" She asked.

"To help you. Why else?" He said, wondering where she was going with this now.

"Is that all?" His cheeks grew a brighter shade of pink. Causing Robin to laugh, at least he also found her attractive. She bent down and placed a small kiss to his cheek. He stared at her wide eyed as his entire face started to burn.

"I think you're cute too." She told him, before laughing again as he seemed to get even more embaressed by being considered cute.

"Damn, woman." He mumbled, continuing his routine to try and take his mind off things. She sat there, amused by the young man in her presence before returning to her book.

They forgot to eat dinner, Zoro noticing since his stomach had been growling for the past hour. Robin had fallen asleep on the couch in her library. Zoro covered her up with a blanket he found before retiring to the couch in the living room. He set his katana near the arm of the couch. Settling in against the small pillows, he slowly dozed off to sleep.

Zoro's eyes flashed open, quickly on his feet with his swords at his waist. Voices. He quickly and quietly headed toward the sounds, stopping just outside of Robin's room. He could hear the sound of someone stepping on glass. It wasn't Robin.

"I thought you said she was home?!" A voice whispered angerly.

"She is! I saw her come in at the airport this afternoon. The limo even dropped her off here." Another voice explained.

"Search the rest of the house. I want to personally see to her death." A louder, more commanding voice said. That must be the leader of the little raiding party. As Zoro heard the door knob turn he slipped against the wall, ready to ambush who ever walked through. When the first pair of hands were visible, he chopped them off. The man was about to scream at the realizeation that his hands were cut off before he was stabbed in the throat, preventing any noise. Once his body fell, the other two intruders could clearly see Zoro.

"What the fuck?" Was all the other one could say outloud as he was cleaved from neck to hip. Two chunks falling to the ground.

"Fuck you!" The last one said, brandishing a pistol while his two companions were killed.

Robin woke up to a loud bang. It was a violent wake up call, a sound she knew too well. It was 2 AM and she was still in the library. Another gunshot was heard, snapping her towards the other end of her house. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to find a prettier sight than she imagined. She stopped, as she looked on in horror. Two bodies lie in a pool of blood. Zoro had pinned the last one to the wall, one sword in his arm while another through his lungs. Robin recognized the man Zoro had pinned, it was her old "manager". He noticed her over Zoro's shoulder.

"Robin.." Her old manager gasped. As those words left his mouth, Zoro brought the sword in his chest out. Filling his lungs with blood, drowning him. His body fell to the floor, the lifeless thud echoing in the hallway. Zoro turned around, covered in blood. Splattered on his face and his chest. He slowly made his way toward Robin. Dragging his feet along the way.

"Zoro!" She cried out finally, rushing to him just in time to break his fall. He fell to his knees, Robin noticing that some of the blood was his. It was pouring out of him, from his face and stomach. He layed himself down, Robin's quivering hands barely able to support his weight. He looked up and say that Robin was crying. That same look of fear in her eyes from that night he met her, now directed at him. She was scared for him. He forced a smile, as his hand gentle brushed away a tear.

"Damn woman, don't look at me like that." He told her. His hand falling limp as he tried to focus on staying concious. "I told you, I'll protect you.."

Robin had been at the waiting for Zoro to come out of the OR. Nami had shown up not even 5 minutes after he had gone in. She convinced Robin to at least go home with her to change. The blood all over her clothes being unsanitary. When the arrived back at the emergency room, they both waited to hear how he was doing.

Nami had fallen asleep in the chair next to Robin. The five hours of waiting seemed to be an eternity to Robin. One of the doctors walked out, searching for them in the waiting room. Robin stood up and rushed to to the doctor. Nami jolting awake as she had been using Robin's shoulder as a pillow.

"Is he alright?"

"He's stabilized. He lost his left eye, a bullet fragment was lodged inside. Luckily it didn't seem to get any farther so no more damage there. He suffered massive internal bleeding. Honestly, with how much is just in the operating room, he should be dead. His heart rate is stable though, it's like it didn't even notice how close to death he was." Robin would have chuckled at that, of course, even his body shared the same personality as him.

"Can I see him?" Robin asked, she had been wanting to ask that ever since they got here.

"He's still knocked out, I don't think it would be a good idea." He started, Robin's pleading eyes convincing him otherwise. "Only for a minute, and please don't touch him."

"Thank you." Robin nodded, understanding the terms excrutiatingly well.

He lead them to one of the recovery rooms, slowly opening the door. Zoro was hooked up to four different monitors. All sorts of wires branching off from his body while a blood bag fed into his arm. She took a few steps in before all of her emotions hit her. A flood of tears pouring out of her eyes as she looked upon the damage she had done. She had brought him into this problem, and he had been the one to suffer for it. She collapsed to her knees, cradling her head as she tried to control herself. Her sobbing became louder as she reallized how powerless she was, even to her own emotions. Suddnely, her crying came to a stop, she felt something wrap around her gently. Her own cries drowned out the monitors as they beeped loudly. Alarming her as she realized, Zoro had gotten out of his bed. Effectively unhooking all of the machines that made sure he was stable and came to her. He had gotten down on his knees, pulling her head to his chest while stroking her hair.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice strained as he struggled to talk through the stitches on his chest. She started to cry again, gripping his hospital gown in a fist as she pulled herself closer.

"I'm sorry." She whispered through sobs. She could feel him chuckle and wince as smiling pulled at the stitches also on his face. She tilted her head up, seeing the bandage on his face as his now only eye peered down at her. His lips curling into grin, brushing his thumb over her cheek to whipe away a tear.

"Just as beautiful with one." He breathed, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. The doctors and nurses rushed into the room to check on the alarms the monitors were setting off. Finding the in the passionate embrace while, before struggling to turn off all the equipment. Robin and Zoro ignored them for the time being. Making the most of the moment at hand.

Had this one on the backburner for awhile. Wrote a lot of it one night then it just sat in a folder till today. Finished it. Hope you enjoyed it. I keep trying to make it seem like Zoro is the one whose in a crap point in his life, but his personality kinda warrants that useless. He doesn't care enough about the world around him. I'm trying to make sure I don't make Robin seem weak. Hope I have been accomplishing that.


End file.
